1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge for supplying toner to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus has a toner cartridge, for supplying toner to the apparatus. The toner cartridge is inserted in the image forming apparatus in a mountable and removable manner. Also, the toner cartridge is configured such that the user can exchange the toner cartridge himself or herself when the toner cartridge is emptied of toner. In addition, a filling opening is provided in the toner cartridge and the toner is supplied through the filling opening. In the toner cartridge, a mixer is rotated constantly so as to prevent the toner from solidifying inside the toner cartridge.
The toner cartridge needs to be inserted into a predetermined place of the image forming apparatus with respect to four colors, i.e. yellow, magenta, cyan, and black. In addition, the toner cartridge is classified by destination countries. For this reason, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2006-30569 discloses a toner cartridge in which protrusions are provided and a shape and the number of the protrusions are varied depending on the destination countries.
The toner cartridge is configured such that, when the toner cartridge having the protrusions with the shape and the number thereof varied depending on the destination countries is inserted into the image forming apparatus, the toner cartridge cannot be inserted into a place other than the predetermined place due to the protrusions.
However, even if the shape and the number of protrusions are varied depending on the destination countries, there is a case in which a main body frame of the image forming apparatus bends and the cartridge is inserted in error when strength of the main body frame is low. Despite the above, no measures in case of the insertion in error is suggested in the conventional art.
The present invention is invented in view of the above circumstances. An object of the present invention is to provide a user-friendly toner cartridge which can be easily pulled out from the image forming apparatus.